The field of this invention is novel substituted pyridine compounds and their use as antimicrobial agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,475 discloses the preparation of compounds of the formula: ##STR3## which are useful as fungicides and bactericides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,174 discloses the preparation of compounds of the formula: ##STR4## which are useful for preventing marine antifouling.
Japanese Patent 01215-069-A discloses a compound of the formula: ##STR5## wherein R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 may be cyano and R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 may form a substituted heterocyclic aromatic ring. This compound is useful in a photoactive layer in a photoelectric conversion element.
The desirability of identifying or discovering new antimicrobial agents is widely recognized. New antimicrobial agents are desired for several reasons; these include, but are not limited to, responding to the problem created by the development of microbe strains resistant to known antimicrobials, the occurrence of undesirable interactions of certain known antimicrobials with the medium or product in which the antimicrobial is used, and high toxicity of certain known antimicrobials to certain non-target organisms such as mammals.
The present invention solves these problems by disclosing new compounds which may be employed as an antimicrobial.